Sana, sana
by MariSeverus
Summary: Lo recordé, cuando vi a una pequeña niña en la calle, en el suelo. Su padre le dijo esto. Luego me dije ¿Y qué tal si...? Pues acá está este one cortito, sobre esta delicada forma de sanar. "Sana sana, colita de rana".


**Sana, sana:  
**HERMIONE GRANGER/SEVERUS SNAPE

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, excepto ideas.

Estaba caminando por los pasillos. Era una de sus vigilancias acostumbradas. Nada distinto que hacer, solamente vigilar y vigilar. No había inconveniente con eso, lo hacía con el mayor gusto del mundo. Pillar a estudiantes en horas indebidas y haciendo aquello, que no debían. Simplemente sublime.

Eran las siete de la tarde, cuando se disponía a recoger a los rezagados y llevarlos al comedor, halándoles las orejas. Era hora de la cena.

Caminó por los pasillos y no vio nada anormal. Meditando, se dijo que esa sería su peor ronda nocturna, en su vida. Mientras lo pensaba, al doblar un pasillo, escuchó gemidos y voces altas. Apresuró el paso y miró hacia los presentes. Estaba Hermione Granger, también estaban Draco, Crabble y Goyle. La estaban molestando.

Normalmente, no se entrometía en asuntos ajenos, pero tuvo que hacerlo cuando ellos la empujaron al suelo. Cayó estrepitósamente, sobre su rodilla. La niña, de once años, alzó su rostro y les miró. Ellos habían esparcido sus cosas, por el suelo y habían salido corriendo, en dirección a las mazmorras. Bueno, ya tendría que ajustar algunas cuentas, para evitar las necedades de Minerva. Caminó hacia Hermione, ella estaba en el suelo y gimoteaba.

- Señorita Granger, levántese y levante sus cosas.

Ella no le dijo nada y le miró con un rostro de súplica. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que se apiadara de ella? Ladeó la cabeza, para mirar sus textos y trató de levantarse. Sin embargo, su intento falló y Severus miró directamente a su rodilla.

_Estaba herida_. No se iba a levantar en ningún momento.

Inspiró y con mucho cuidado, la tomó de uno de sus brazos y la puso en pie. La pequeña Hermione, simplemente se tambaleó y regresó al suelo. Le ardía la rodilla y no podía caminar. Había comenzado a llorar, cuando él la miró.

- Ya basta, Granger. Eso se puede curar.

- ¡Pero...!- balbuceó ella- mis cosas...

- Eso también- le dijo, pero ella seguía llorando y se negaba a escucharle. Severus meditó e intentó de todas las formas posibles, para calmarla. Claro, sus gritos y quejas, no funcionaban. Solo hacía que llorara más.

Pasó largos minutos, eternos para él, intentándolo. Suspiró y trató de pensar en algo que pudiera resolver el dilema. Fue entonces, cuando recordó algo de su infancia. ¿Cómo iba aquello? Era ya tan viejo.

_"Sana sana colita de rana. Si no sana hoy, sanará mañana"_

Se llamó imbécil por las ideas que se le ocurrían y esperaba, no tener que repetir, semejante acto. se inclinó hasta estar de su tamaño y miró su pierna estirada y sangrando. Ella le miró con otro gesto de súplica y Snape ladeó la cabeza, con fastidio. Tenía que hacerlo ¿Qué más iba a hacer, con una niña chillona?

- Hay algo, a mi madre siempre le funcionó- Hermione iba a hablar, pero él la silenció de inmediato- sí, tengo madre. El punto es, que a mí siempre me calmaba. No quiero que lo repita, pero esto tal vez la calle de una buena vez.

Hermione miró con nerviosismo,como su profesor de pociones se acercaba a su rodilla, como si fuese a mirarla con detalle. Pero no, acercaba sus labios a la herida y depositaba un suave beso, en ella.

- Sana...

Separó sus labios de su pierna herida y tomó su mano derecha. Hermione estaba aterrada y no sabía qué hacer. Del susto, no podía hablar con claridad. Miró a su profesor, que besaba su palma. ¿Qué sucedía?

- Sana, colita de rana. Si no sanas hoy, sanarás...

Pues, lo que sucedió después, sí era para sanar. Ella retrocedió ligeramente, cuando el hombre sostuvo su rostro y plantó un beso en su mejilla. Ella se ruborizó en el acto y desvió la mirada, de aquellos ojos negros, como la noche.

- Sanarás mañana...

Pues, ese día lo iba a recordar siempre. Le guardaba el secreto al profesor de pociones, para evitar que se enfadara con ella. Siempre que la veía, su ceja se alzaba ligeramente, ya que ella se ruborizaba constantemente. Luego, al crecer...Bueno, ya le perdía ese miedo.

Además, no había mejor forma de sanar que un: _"Sana sana, colita de rana..."_


End file.
